Fake Desires or Real Love?
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: After discovering that she is in fact related to a previous Miraculous Holder, Lila believes that she deserves to have the fox miraculous so she steals it from Fu and plans to use her new powers to tear Marinette and Adrien apart. She torments Marinette while giving Adrien lies about what he wants. Will Marinette break and will Adrien pick an illusion over true love? A six shot
1. Chapter 1

Lila angrily walked home, fury seethed through her veins and her teeth were glitched.

"How was school?" Her mother asked.

"Horrible! Ladybug humiliated me right in front of a guy I like."

"Ladybug? Why would she do a thing like that?" Her mother asked.

"No! She was just jealous!"

"And why would she be jealous of you? She doesn't even know you."

"I don't know! She just is."

"Really? Would it have anything to do with you lying about being friends with her?"

"What? How did you know?"

"I found a video of you claiming you knew her now Lila you know that's not true, why would you lie?"

"I...don't know! But she embarrassed me!"

"And you probably deserved it! Lila you didn't really think you could lie about something like this and expect to get away with it did you?"

"No I just...I just wanted everyone to love me as much as they love her! She's definitely not as great as everyone says she is! They only reason why everyone likes her is because she has superpowers! I bet if I had superpowers everyone would love me too."

"Oh honey, I know your father and I divorcing and leaving Italy was a big step and you only want to make friends but do you want real friends who like you for who you are or fake ones who only like because of something that's not true? You don't need powers for someone to love you just give it time."

"I don't have time Mother! I want popularity! I want power! I want Adrien!"

"Adrien? Is that a boy you like?"

"Yes but he loves Ladybug. I wish I could be a superhero, one more powerful than Ladybug then he would love me."

"Darling that's not real love and I doubt you'll be a superhero because we don't have that in our family except..."

"Except what?"

"Well here, let me show you." She went in the other room and pulled out an old picture of a Russian woman who looked a little bit like Lila. "It was said on my side of the family that your great, great, great, great, great, grandmother lived in China for awhile and that she helped people. Some believed her to be some type of fox themed super hero but I think that's just an old Chinese myth."

Her mother laughed but Lila took a closer look at the picture. The woman was wearing the fox miraculous necklace.

"Mom, do we still have that necklace she's wearing?"

"Oh no I was told she gave that back to some man, what was he called? Master Fu I believe."

Lila remembered hearing about a healing man named Master Fu who lived somewhere in Paris. After months of doing research on her ancestor and talking to some people she got directions to where he lived.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you?" Master Fu asked. "Are you seeking relaxation?"

"No I'm actually here to ask a few questions."

"What about?"

"I have a relative who is long gone but I was told she gave a necklace to someone named Master Fu and I'm assuming you might be his great grandson or something?"

"Not exactly my dear, but this necklace you speak of what does it look like?"

Lila held up a picture of her grandmother. Fu immediately knew who the woman was and recognized the necklace she wore.

"Do you have it?"

"Um..well yes. But why do you want it?"

"Because it rightfully belongs to me."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does! It was my grandmother's."

"That doesn't mean you should have it. She gave it to me." Fu covered his mouth realizing his mistake too late.

"What? How is that possible? You would have to a million years old."

"Actually I'm one eighty-six."

"What the? How? You know! You know about the miraculouses don't you?"

"Very well out of respect for Natasha I won't lie to you, yes I do know about them."

"The fox miraculous belongs to me! Give it to me!"

"I'm very sorry but when your grandmother gave me that necklace I promised her I would only give it to someone worthy and you are unworthy."

"How am I unworthy?"

"Well for one thing you are not entitled to own a miraculous, it's something that chooses you. Another thing is you only want to use it for selfish reasons and I cannot allow that. Now would you like a cup of herbal tea? It does wonders for your stress."

"I deserve a miraculous!"

"You most certainly do not." He said. "Long ago I foolishly have a miraculous to someone who just like you used it for their own selfish desires and I do not intend to make that mistake twice. Now will you kindly leave? I have an appointment at four o'clock."

But Lila was determined to get what she wanted. When the old man's back was turned she pushed him down causing him to hit the shelf containing the secret box that held the miraculouses. The box opened and Lila quickly snatched the fox miraculous not noticing the other one.

Poor Fu was too weak and hurt to stop her, he could only watch as the girl walked away cackling.

"Master!" Wayzz gasped.

"Wayzz." Fu groaned. "Get help."

Lila smiled as she sat in her room fiddling with the necklace. "Now how does this thing work?"

On cue the necklace glowed and a tiny fox kwami appeared.

"Hello my name is Trixx and I- hey wait a minute you're not the one Fu chose me for."

"No! But I own you! And now you will serve me or I'll throw you into a fireplace. Understand?"

"You are a wicked girl and you're going to regret the decisions you make but unfortunately I'm your prisoner now so what do you want?"

"How do I activate my powers?"

...

Marinette was walking home from school when she heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" She thought. Wayzz had seen her coming and remembering her kind heart, he knew she'd gladly help him so he threw something hard to get her attention. She followed it into Fu's shop and found him the floor. "Oh my God! Are you alright sir?"

He didn't respond.

"Help!" She cried. "Help! Someone help!"

"Marinette?"

"Adrien?"

"What's wrong?"

"He's hurt."

"I'll call 911."

A medic brought the old man to the hospital while Marinette and Adrien walked there.

"I hope he's okay." Marinette sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine Marinette don't worry."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng." A nurse said. "The patient wants to see you, privately."

Marinette walked into his room.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You needn't worry about me, I maybe old but it's a lot more then a little push to take me out." He reassured. "But it seems I'll be here for awhile so I need to warn you now."

"About what?"

"Someone has stolen a miraculous."

"Hawkmoth?"

"No but someone you should fear just as much." He said. "A selfish and power hungry girl who will use the miraculous for dark intentions."

"Did you get a name?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Don't worry I'll find her and stop her."

"You can't do it alone. I plan to warn Cat Noir as well and send another miraculous holder to help you."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure yet and even if I was I can't tell you. Just be careful and don't be afraid to ask for help because you need to learn to trust others especially your friends and don't asume, always make sure you have your facts straight."

"I'll try."

"Good now send that nice young man in here I want to thank him for helping me."

Marinette did and headed home. Fu then revealed his knowledge of the miraculouses to him and gave him the same warning.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'll be fine in a few days but be very careful about this girl whoever she is I know for a matter a fact she has terrible plans in store and I know she seeks to destroy you and Ladybug."

"Does Ladybug know?"

"Yes and she'll need as much help as she can get same to you. A word of advice things are not always as they appear, don't believe everything you see and hear because there are liars in this world. Trust your heart and not your eyes if you do you'll lose what you love most."

"Okay."

"Well you better go home. I need some rest and to take my medicine."

"Get better."

"I will."

Once he left, Wayzz flew out.

"Wayzz I need you to take my bracelet and find someone worthy of it."

"I'll try master."


	2. Chapter 2

There were no recent akumas because according to Fu, Hawkmoth was out of the country for a few days but there was a robbery at the bank in Paris. Marinette and Adrien quickly transformed and went to investigate. The thief was a girl dressed in some sort of a bee themed hero outfit. Ladybug and Cat Noir had just arrived when the thief was suddenly stopped by Volpina. She took the money from her but thief knocked her back a top then disappeared.

"Stop right there." Marinette said to the fox heroine.

"Ladybug so glad I found you." She said. "Master Fu told me to come find you all once he gave me this." She said pointing to her necklace.

"You're the help he was going to send us?" Marinette asked in suspicion.

"I know what you're thinking I might be a fake like that other one but I can honestly say this is a real miraculous."

"Prove it."

"Okay. I'll go detransform and throw it to you, it's indestructible so you can't break it which should prove I'm not an akuma."

Lila went somewhere to de transform, silenced Trixx before she could cry out for help, and threw the necklace to Marinette. She tried to break it but nothing happened, not a single scratch.

"I guess she's the real deal." Cat Noir said.

"Maybe or maybe she's the one who stole it."

"Actually..." She called from her hiding spot. "That thief I just stopped was the girl you're looking for, she's stolen the bed miraculous. Now could you give me back my necklace so we could catch her?"

"You heard her Ladybug." Adrien said.

"I don't know something about this just doesn't seem right."

"If Fu picked her then she must be good. Learn to trust people."

"Okay."

The three of them searched through the entire city but they found nothing.

"Why don't we split up?" Lila suggested. "We'll cover more ground."

The three of them went in separate directions. Now it was time for Lila to put her friend into action.

"Still no sign of her." Adrien said. "Where could she be?"

He then spotted Ladybug talking with a fan.

"I'm such a huge fan Ladybug." The girl said.

"Of course you are I'm perfect." Ladybug said.

"So what's it like working next to Cat Noir?"

"He's okay I guess." She said. "To be honest he's kind of a pain."

"A pain?" Adrien thought.

"All he can do is break things and tell bad puns not my definition of a hero but hey I'm stuck with him so I don't have a choice in the matter. To be honest I'm better off without him."

"What?!" Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ladybug had never said anything like that about him before. Is that what she really thought about him? It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He then watched as Ladybug swung away. He was about to go after her when he heard the beeping of his transformation about to wear off so he left.

"How could Ladybug say that?" Adrien said.

"I don't know kid but to be fair you do tell lousey jokes." Plagg said.

"Plagg!"

"Relax kid, I'm sure she was probably joking or something you know she cares about you."

"She sounded very serious to me."

"Well maybe she was but that sounds a little bit out of character don't you think?"

"Hmm...eat your cheese. I'm gonna go talk to her."

He met up with Ladybug and Volpina by the Effile Tower.

"Can we have a private talk milady?" Adrien asked.

"Sure." She said. They went somewhere quiet and seculded to talk. "What's this about?"

"Why did you say those things about me to that fan?"

"Say what? And what fan? I was searching for the miraculous thief."

"I saw you talking with a fan and you said that I wasn't important as a hero."

"I never said that."

"Don't lie because I saw you."

"Well I don't know what you saw but I didn't say that to anyone. I would never."

"So I'm a liar?"

"Well if the shoe fits wear it!"

"I've never lied to you."

"And neither have I! For all you know, that could've been Chloe Bourgeois."

"Her hair was dark."

"You are so gullible! Do you believe everything you see?"

"All I know is I heard you say you'd be better off without me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Well I think it is and if you're better off without then I can do this gig solo."

"If that's the way you want it!"

"Maybe I do!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They then departed in different ways, the whole fight was watched by Volpina.

"Wow those two really are made for each other." She said. "They even fight like husband and wife."

Ladybug swung off and changed back into Marinette.

"I can't believe that stupid cat! How could he believe that I would do something like that?"

"I don't know." Tikki said. "But don't do anything rash at least not until you get the right facts. Remember what happened the last time you acted before hearing the whole story?"

"I almost ruined Christmas, don't worry I'm not going to let something like that happen again."

"Don't doubt your instincts but don't act on them until you know for sure it's right."

"I'm glad I have you Tikki without I don't think I'd make it in this world."

"Don't be silly you have your family, your friends, and not to mention all the citizens of Paris."

"Yeah but the people of Paris only love Ladybug. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so shy all the time."

Marinette walked home unaware that Lila had watched the whole thing causing the devious vixen like girl to think of a plan that would surely destroy Ladybug for good. The next day at school as Marinette walked to class, Lila tripped her.

"Oh! I am so sorry." Lila said faking innocence. "I guess I need to watch where I put my foot."

She then walked away.

"She did that on purpose." Tikki said.

"I know but I probably deserved it." Marinette sighed. "I humiliated her so badly and on her first day. Sure she was a liar but she didn't really hurt anyone."

"I understand Marinette but don't let your guilt get to you too much, if you're not careful she might take advantage of you."

"I'm sure that won't happen." She reassured her kwami.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien said helping her up.

"Me? Oh yeah...I'm nine. I'm mean fine! Ha! Ha! Silly me why would I say nine?"

"So you're okay? Nothing's broken?"

"No, not at all."

"Adrien!" Lila called. "You promised to help tutor me in the library."

"Okay." He called back. "I gotta go, be careful Marinette."

"Yeah sure."

Adrien left with Lila, Marinette wanted to follow but she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time so she just went on to see Alya. In the library Adrien found it hard to focus he was just so upset over what happened with Ladybug which was just what she was hoping for.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm..just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you can tell me."

"Alright there's this girl-"

"Ladybug again?"

"Yeah I'm still hung up on her but now I'm not so sure."

"Well she's not perfect and I doubt that you'll have a future with her. Maybe you should start liking someone who you might have a chance."

She placed her hand over his.

"Maybe I should."


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette felt her hear break when she saw Adrien and Lila embrace together. They had been dating for weeks and she everytime she came near Cat Noir he just avoided her. Because of this we're unable to stop crime so Volpina soon became the number one hero in Paris.

"Cat Noir!" She called. "Cat Noir! I need to talk to you! Please!"She then turned to set black clad hero standing behind her. "There you are, look I'm really sorry about yesterday I don't know what you saw but I would never say something like that about you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because we're best friends aren't we?"

"Not anymore."

"Cat! Please! I'm sorry I hurt you but I don't want to do this alone."

"Well too bad because I'm partners with Volpina and she's a better partner than you in fact she's a better hero too. Maybe you should just give up after all who needs you anyway?"

"You don't mean that!"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Marinette felt sadness take over her as her partner left her for good. She then swung away sadly. Cat Noir then walked to Volpina who smiled him very pleased.

"Well done my little illusion. You did it purrfecetly just like my Ladybug image."

She then swatted it away and flew off cackling. Ladybug landed in the park where she de transformed.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"No I've lost my best friend and without Cat Noir I...I.."

"Marinette?"

Tikki quickly hid as Adrien walked over next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not, you can tell me anything."

"Alright I've...I've lost a dear friend of mine."

"Alya?"

"No but someone just as precious."

"I'm sorry Marinette. Who hurt you like this? Please tell me. I'll make them very sorry."

Marinette giggled. "No don't hurt him I could never live with myself if anything happened to him."

"He must be very important."

"He is."

"Well I promise you I'll always be your friend no matter what." He vowed.

Without thinking she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Thank you Adrien I'm so glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too."

Marinette was so kind and sweet, how could anyone hurt her? Why would anyone want to hurt her? He wanted to know who dared to upset his princess. He swore he would make them suffer.

"Let me walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure."

He walked her home and they said goodbye. Marinette felt a lot better maybe she had lost Cat but at least she would always have Adrien. Or so she thought.

"Hey Lila." Adrien said sitting next to her but she merely glared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're cheating on me."

"No I'm not."

"I saw you with that girl in the park."

"Marinette? She's just friend."

"A friend you were hugging?"

"She was sad and hurt."

"Well you can't be friends with her anymore."

"What? You're joking? Tell me you're joking."

"Try showing loyalty, I'm your girlfriend."

"But Marinette is-"

"A girl who had plenty of friends to comfort her I have none. And she doesn't know real pain, she doesn't understand the pain you've suffered I do."

"I guess she does have Alya and she does seem to be afraid of me a lot."

"There you go. Now call her and tell her you don't want to see her again."

"What? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"I see, you care more her than me."

He signed and called her.

"Hello? Hi Adrien, what's up?"

"Listen Marinette we...we can't be friends anymore."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just that now that I have a girlfriend I can't really be around single girls."

"Is that what you want or what she wants?"

"Listen I gotta go, try to understand Marinette I can't lose Lila she's the first person to really understand what I'm going through."

He hung up. Adrien avoided Marinette which she was quick to notice. She tried to talk to him but he would just runaway. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her it was just as bad as losing Cat Noir. She couldn't bear to lose him too.

"Well look who it is." Lila said as she watched her put her books away. "You look like you've lost well..everything."

"Did you tell Adrien not to talk to me?"

"Of course not. I didn't do anything if he's avoiding you then it's his choice."

"Why would he do that? He's my friend."

"Is that what he told you? The only reason he ever helped you is because he felt sorry for you."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't you get it? Adrien doesn't even wanna know you anymore."

"You're a liar."

"You're the liar! Tricking everyone into thinking your some brave and perfect hero with truth is your just some scared little girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're Ladybug and I also know that I'm a way better hero then you."

"You're the one who stole from Fu. I'm telling Cat Noir!"

"You think he'll believe you? That stupid cat will believe anything he sees, think about it he didn't believe you about the little illusion I set up what makes you so sure now."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're not worthy of your powers." She pushed Marinette down. "You call yourself Ladybug? You're pathetic! Fu said he made a mistake giving a miraculous to someone and that's you so why don't you get out of here? No one needs you."

She walked away leaving Marinette alone..

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Alya asked when she saw her.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Come on let's get some lunch girl."

"You know I just wanna go home."

"Okay."

As they walked to the bakery they saw something that shattered Marinette's heart to pieces. Lila and Adrien were kissing, he was kissing her while she was wearing the bracelet she gave him.

"Oh Marinette." Alya said. "Are you-"

But the dark haired girl just ran home and locked herself in her bedroom where she cried and cried then she changed into Ladybug and left a message for Cat Noir on his phone.

"Cat." She sobbed. "You really let me down, I always thought we were best friends and that you cared about me but if you really think I should go then I'll go I'm too pathetic and Paris doesn't need me so you'll never see me again."

She hung up and de transformed back.

"It'll be alright Marinette." Tikki said.

"No! No I can't take anymore!"

"What are you doing?"

"If Paris doesn't need Marinette or Ladybug then I won't stay here."

"Marinette no!"

"I'm sorry Tikki."

She deactivated her earrings and placed them in their box. Then she packed her bags, waited til her parents were asleep, and left home leaving behind a note goodbye. The next morning when Adrien came to school...

"Don't worry Alya." Nino reassured his girlfriend. "I'm sure she's okay."

"But it's not like her to just up and leave without any explanation." Alya sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked.

"You!" Alya cried. "It's your fault!"

"What?"

"Alya! Stop! It's not his fault!"

"Yes it is! Don't defend him! How could you?! How could you do that to her?!"

"Do what? What's going on?" Adrien asked.

"It's Marinette." Nino sighed. "She ran away last night."

"She ran away? Are you sure?"

"She left a note and some of her clothes are missing."

"I just know it's your fault Adrien!" Alya cried with tears streaming down her face. "Nino told me what you did! How you avoided her! How you let that bitch torture her!"

"Alya stop."

"She loved you! More than any girl had ever loved a boy and you just treated her like she was nothing! I blame you Adrien Agreste! You! You! You...arghh!"

She cried into Nino's arms, he held her comfortingly until she fell asleep from crying to hard.

"She doesn't mean it dude." Nino said. "She's just upset."

"Does Marinette really love me?"

"Yeah dude, she does."

Adrien was horrified by these news. "Oh no! Oh my god! What did I do? She could hurt herself out there or worse!"

"Don't panic! The cops are already looking everywhere for her. They'll find her."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette walked through the streets of Paris one night not sure where to go or what do until she heard a gunshot. She turned to see three men behind her.

"What are you doing out this late little girl?" One of them asked. "You a run away?"

Marinette didn't answer.

"Aww! That's too bad, maybe we should comfort her huh boys?"

The other two began to laugh and close in.

"Go away." She said backing up. The second one gripped her arm, she struggled to get loose. "Leave me alone!"

Their leader began rubbing her face.

"You sure are soft."

"Take your hands off me!" She screamed. She smacked him and took off running.

"You're dead angel face!" He said. "Get her boys!"

Marinette didn't know what to do. She didn't have Tikki and she didn't have anything to fight back with, all she could think of was run. Run as fast as she could and she did until she tripped over a trash can and crashed into a corner.

"Whoa! That's gotta hurt." The third guy said. "Should we finish her off?"

"No way I'm not going to jail, I hear they give you the chair for killing little girls."

"What do we tell the boss?"

"We'll just tell him she got hit by a car or something."

Once they left Marinette tried to get up but it hurt. When she fell she had landed on her ankle hurting it real bad.

"I can't walk." She gasped. "Someone help!" She called.

But it was far too late at night for anyone to hear her, that is anyone who would help her. Fearing that she would attract more thugs she decided to keep quiet til morning. She began to cry harder than she ever had in her life until she passed out.

...

Adrien had talked to Marinette's parents who didn't know where she was and she hadn't said anything to them about what was wrong. They were devastated and worried out of their minds about her.

"This is all my fault!" Sabine sobbed. "I should've paid more attention! I shouldn't have believed her when she told nothing was wrong."

"Honey this is not your fault." Tom said.

"I'm her mother! I'm supposed to be there for her!"

"Sabine you're not alone, I'm her father I'm supposed to be strong for her."

"Neither of you are to blame." Adrien said. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

Adrien told them everything that had happened in the week and he apologized on his knees in tears to the couple. Though they were shocked they forgave him.

"Did she say or leave anything that might be a clue to where she went?" Adrien asked.

"No all she left was a note." Sabine handed the piece of paper to Adrien.

Dear Mom and Dad

I love you two so much and I'm glad that I'm your daughter

but I can't stay here anymore, it's not your fault

I just can't take the torture of my broken heart any longer

Paris doesn't need me and I'm too pathetic

I'll come back one day I promise

I just need some time

Love Marinette

Adrien gave the note back to them and headed for the bakery door.

"I'll find her." He vowed. "I'll find her and I'll bring her back. I promise!"

He ran into an alleyway and changed into Cat Noir then searched the streets for his princess. But she was no where to be seen. He thought he might be able to find her with help from Ladybug but when he called her she didn't pick up.

"Great! Where is she?" He groaned.

He felt his phone or baton buzz it wasn't Ladybug calling it was the heartbreaking message she left behind. She sounded so sad, as if the most horrible thing had happened to her.

"My lady has never sounded so sad."

That's when he noticed something. Both Marinette and Ladybug had mentioned being too pathetic and Paris not needing them. Also Marinette runs away and Ladybug disappears.

"Hmm...Ladybug must be looking for Marinette too." He said detransforming

"Seriously kid?! Are you that stupid?!" Plagg said.

"Well what else could it be? They both sounded so sad and hurt...wait a minute!"

Okay Marinette and Ladybug both being missing at the same time coincidence, saying the same thing weird but alright, but both being devastatingly heartbroken like that no way! They had to be the same person.

"Oh my God!" He cried in realization. "Marinette is...is...my lady."

"Nice work genius! You figure that out on your own?" Plagg asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Plagg!" Adrien said. "Just eat your cheese so we can go."

"Adrien there you are!" Lila said. Plagg hid in his jacket before she could see. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I...I've been busy. Look I can't talk right now."

"Um where are you going?"

"Marinette's missing and I'm going to find her."

"But we agreed you wouldn't talk to her anymore."

"Yeah well because of that she's gone." He said. "I hurt her and she ran away from home."

"Oh please she's just trying to get attention." Lila said. "She's so pathetic."

"Pathetic?"

"Yes and to be honest, good riddance. Paris doesn't need her anyway."

"Hmm..." He said looking at her suspiciously. "Pathetic and Paris not needing her, that's exactly what she wrote in her note before running off."

"Oh? Did she now?"

"Lila...what did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"No more lies! I know Marinette would never consider herself like that unless somebody was heartless enough to say that to her. Now, did you say anything horrible to her? and be honest for once."

"Of course I did. It's how it is."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she lost Adrien, in more ways than one."

"How could you be so cruel?"

"Oh come on Adrien! You don't really care about her, do you?"

"Actually I do."

"Why? She's nothing! Is this because she's Ladybug?"

"How did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm more of hero than she'll ever be!"

Adrien eyed the necklace she was wearing and all at once realized that Lila had used him like a puppet on a string. He should have never believed her or her illusions. He walked away in anger.

"Don't do this Adrien." She said. "If you go that's it! You'll be an enemy of me, of Volpina. You're gonna have to choose it's her or me, take your pick."

She looked at him smug like, positive that she had won.

"Her." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"H-e-r her. Got it?"

"Wha...you.."

"What's the matter? Run out of lies? I never wanna see you again Lila and I swear I'll never believe another thing you say." He swore. "Oh and one more thing."

He snatched the necklace right off of her.

"You don't deserve this, I'm gonna give this back to who you stole it from and if dare try to hurt my princess again I swear to God above I will find you and end your entire existence."

He ran off somewhere private again and turned into Cat Noir.

"Marinette!" He shouted. "Marinette! My lady! Where are you? Answer me please!"

Night time had come already not to mention it was pouring down rain and still no sign of her. Soon his father would insist that he come home but like hell he would. He wasn't going home until he found her and if she left Paris then he'd leave too and not come back unless she came with him. Then he spotted something white and pink in the distance. Getting closer he saw it was Marinette lying on the ground unconscious.

"Marinette!" He ran to her side and gently lifted her upper body to him. He brushed her wet hair out of her beautiful face which was stained with tears. "Oh my love, what have I done to you?"

She moaned and opened her eyes, they were weak and tired along with the rest of her body. She was very dizzy and delirious so when she saw Cat Noir she forgot about the fact she wasn't Ladybug.

"You came." She said weakly. "So you really do love me."

That was last thing she said before fainting in his arms. He slid his arms around her and carried her bridal style back to the bakery. His transformation wore off on the way but nobody saw him.

Knock-knock!

"Adrien? What's- Marinette!" Tom gasped when he saw his daughter in Adrien's arms. "Bring her inside."

"My poor baby! What happened?" Sabine asked.

"Mom?" Marinette said looking at them, everything looked blurry to her but she knew their voices. "Dad?"

"Yes sweetie we're here. You're home."

"I'm sorry I ran away."

Marinette then drifted off, Sabine felt her daughter's head.

"Oh my God she's burning up! Tom get the thermometer."

Adrien brought her upstairs to her room and tucked her into bed. She had developed a fever from being in the rain for so long, her entire body burned and she laid in bed moaning in her sleep. Adrien didn't leave her side and if anyone tried to pry him away they would either have to kill him or he would kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid." Plagg nudged the sleeping boy. "Kid! Wake up."

"Huh? What?" He said waking up.

"Come on kid let's go home. You look terrible."

"I can't leave her."

He looked at the feverish girl sleeping in her bed. Her body shivering from cold but her face was red and hot. She started to toss and turn in bed while moaning as if she was in pain or scared.

"No...No..." She mumbled. "Don't...I...I"

"Shhh." Adrien brushed the side of her cheek gently with his knukles, she stopped and relaxed into her bed. "Sleep Princess, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Kid I really think we should go for your sake." Plagg said.

"I'm not leaving her when she needs me...Not again. Never again."

When Sabine came into Marinette's room the next morning she found the boy asleep in her bed holding Marinette by the waist. Sabine smiled and gently put her hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him to wake him up. His eyes squinted and he tightened his hold on Marinette as if he was scared that if he let go she would be gone again when he woke up.

"Adrien, wake up."

"Wha...What is it?"

"Go home Dear. You've been here for three days, you're father must be worried sick about you."

"Don't worry Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. He doesn't care about me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. He wouldn't care if I was dead or alive."

"Now I know for a fact that's not true." Sabine said. "He was scared to death that something horrible would happen to you when you ran away on Christmas. Now I don't know your father all that well but I do know he does love you."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it."

"As I said I don't know your father very well but I do know it's hard for most men to be sensitive and understanding especially when they're under a lot of pressure and when they've lost someone they love before."

"I guess you're right."

"Now go home and clean yourself up."

"But what about Marinette."

"She'll still be fine. You did a good job bringing her back to us but now it's mine and Tom's job to take care of her."

"But what if she runs away again?"

"I don't think she'll do that again but if she does I can assure you my husband and I have no intention of letting her leave this bakery."

"But-"

"She will be here the next time you come to this bakery, she's not going anywhere I promise."

So Adrien called his father and was brought home. During the whole ride he was scared that his father would yell at him or slap him. When he got home as expected his father was stern with him and scolded him.

"Tell me what on earth motivated you to just not come home for three days and not let me know where you were?"

"I...I..I did something wrong...I hurt my friend...I let someone pick on her and she ran away and got sick...It was my fault." Adrien confessed. "

"Is that so? And how are you to blame it was her choice to leave."

"But it was because of me. She needed me and I pushed her away so she left, disappeared."

"Just like your mother." He sighed. "She needed me and I pushed her away so she left.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm upset you left and didn't tell anyone."

"I know not allowed to leave the house for a week I-"

"But I understand how scary it is knowing that you might lose someone you love forever. So no video games for week."

"Yes Father."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a call to make."

...

"Mmmm...huh?" Marinette woke up. "Mom?"

"Oh sweetie! Thank goodness!" She hugged her along with her husband.

"What happened?"

"You had a fever honey."

"You've been like this for three days." Tom said.

"Three days?!"

"Yes but we made sure you got enough fluids and medicine to help you." Sabine said. "But don't you ever run away like that again. If something has upset you then please talk to us about it. Do you have any idea how scared we were? And your friends were worried too, poor Alya was in tears if it wasn't for Adrien-"

"Adrien?"

"He brought you back to us."

"Can't be, he doesn't like me."

"That's not true."

"He said he didn't want to be my friend anymore. He thinks I'm pathetic."

"Well I don't know what lies you've heard or if that fever confused you but that boy brought you here in tears and he never left your side until I insisted he go home."

"Really?"

"Yes but we'll talk about it later right now i want you to rest and I'll make you some tea with honey."

When her mother and father left she opened her box causing Tikki to activate.

"Oh Marinette are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine...just tired...so very tired."

She found herself falling back asleep. Tikki cuddled up next to her cheek and fell slept with her. Around midnight her window was opened by Cat Noir. He crept into her bedroom and approached her bed. He brushed her hair back causing her to sigh and roll over to face him with her lips parted. She was just so beautiful, the young man couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping girl on her lips. Once they parted he transformed back.

"Mmm...Adrien?" She said sleepily.

"Hi." He whispered. "I'm sorry for waking you."

She raised her hand to his cheek unsure if she was dreaming or if it was an hallucination.

"Wh..why..are you...how...cough!"

"I'll explain in the morning, go back to sleep."

"But you...you said that we-"

"No Marinette, I was wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you. We're friends no matter what."

"I-"

He hushed her with another kiss, she moaned and drifted into sleep again with him joining her. Plagg and Tikki smiled at their chosens before they got some well deserved rest.


	6. Chapter 6

After Fu recovered from the hospital, Marinette and Adrien visited him and returned the necklace. After that they went out to lunch and to get a smoothie.

"I'm so happy." Marinette said sipping a smoothie.

"Me too, so you're okay with me being Cat Noir?"

"Of course. I'm just glad you- Oh!"

"What the?!"

Suddenly they were lifted into the air by a powerful wind current which then sent them across the area. Adrien helped Marinette up and the two watched as girl with burning red eyes walked toward them.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked.

"Don't you recognize me Adrien? After all you did break my heart!"

"Lila?"

"She's been akumatized." Marinette realized.

She lifted Adrien up and sent him into a room and locked the door.

"Now it's just you and me Ladybug." She said.

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and the two began to fight. But this akuma was unbelievably more strong than she thought. Lila showed no mercy, she beat Ladybug senseless by knocking her against walls and trees, bruising her body. In one last throw Marinette was knocked unconscious. Lila reached for Ladybg's earrings.

"Once you're gone I'll be the only special one in Adrien's life."

"Guess again!" Cat Noir flung his staff right at Lila's head. "Even if you do destroy Ladybug it won't change anything!"

"She's not worthy of her powers!"

"Yes she is! The only one not worthy of their powers is you! And Adrien will never be yours!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not just a liar Lila, you're a bully! And Adrien hates bullies!"

"I'm not the bully! She is!"

"Marinette may have made mistakes but at least she's learned from them. And she would never want to hurt anyone! But you! You hurt people on purpose! You act like your this poor innocent girl who's been hurt and only wants friends but the truth is you're a selfish, manipulative, bully who will hurt anyone just to stay on top!"

"Shut up!" She knocked him into a concrete wall and began beating him a thousand times worse than she did to Ladybug. "You're just like everyone else in my life! I can't stand people like you and Ladybug, self-righteous people always telling me what's wrong with me! Thinking they're so perfect and so much better than me! Well guess what I'm better than you! I'm better than everyone!"

Adrien had a black eye, a bleeding nose, and a sprained ankle. He tried to run but it hurt. Lila used her powers to levitate a large bolder over Adrien's body ready to kill him.

"Hey Lila!" A voice called. She turned around to see a man dressed in a turtle costume. "This is for Master Fu! Eat trash you crazy bitch!"

With that he flung a dumpster right at her. Ladybug woke up to watch as Lila and the turtle miraculous fought. He was much stronger than she was and faster too (ironic isn't since he's a turtle) He throw his turtle shell at Lila's bracelet which broke it.

"Now Ladybug!"

Marinette quickly de evilized the akuma and restored everything to normal. Leaving Lila unconscious.

"I think I'll take it from here." He said lifting up the unconscious girl.

"Where are you taking her?" Marinette asked.

"Master Fu needs to erase her memories of knowing your secret identity. Excuse me."

Then off he went. Marinette rushed to Adrien's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think I need to go to the hospital."

"I got you."

She took him to the hospital where he was bandaged up and she got some ice for the bump on her head.

"You think that's the last we've seen of her?" Adrien asked.

"Lila? No but her villain ways yeah." Marinette said. "I know one thing I'd like to strangle her after what she did to you."

Adrien laughed.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe that?" She giggled. "You know maybe if we're nice to her and she lays off the flirting we can all be friends."

"Maybe. But right now I wanna work on my relationship with you before I work on a new friendship."

The two smiled and shared a kiss.

...

"There we go." Master Fu said. "When she wakes up she won't remember a thing. Thank you for helping them Li."

"Not a problem Uncle." Said the young man. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much and how are Adrien and Marinette?"

"They're fine and happy but Uncle what I don't understand is this girl is nothing like her ancestor. I thought she'd be more benevolent."

"Not all people are like their relatives. We can only hope she'll change her ways."

"Do you believe it's possible?"

"Natasha was a dear friend and a great hero. I believe that maybe just maybe there's some goodness in her descendant but weather there is or not it's up to her."

Knock-knock!

Master Fu answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello I got a call saying my daughter was here. Is she alright?"

"She's fine."

"Oh thank God. I am so sorry if she's caused any trouble."

"Don't worry I'm sure she's learned from her mistakes."

So Lila's mother took her home. When she woke up she didn't remember anything from past few days, Fu's nephew returned to China, and Adrien and Marinette became an official couple.


End file.
